Battle City!:Round 1
by mOBIAN 2.0
Summary: Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Knuckles start their own tournament. Panic ensures as they interact with their so called participants. Prepare for epic fights with maybe a little romance
1. Chapter 1

Thanks you all for signing up for this great tournament!

Official List:

Jay "Zero" Slasher (JaySlasher9)

Karai The Lynx (Zany Dragon) (Guest)

Jasmine The Hedgehog (Knuckles lover 1245)_  
_  
Chiffon Maria (angelichatsunemiku)

Leo Braveheart (fire assassin)

Princess Zoldea Northern (RedPhoenix10123780)

Markus Winter (RedPhoenix10123780)

Crimson Miracle (TrulyBunny)

Cyrus The Hedgehog (Cyrus2014)

Wilhelm (Dexiduous)

Nebula The Hedgehog (Nebula The Hedgehog)

Miguphin The Echidna (Lost and Forgotten Memories)

Eugene Benson Spotter (Pokémon Team Family)

Star The Fox (Tails Fan)

Jessible Equine (The Lovely Vocal)

Static The Hedgehog (Zany Dragon)

Flame The Wolf (Black Lightning Kaiju)

Bernard Davis Johnson (Pokémon Team Family)

Scorch The Hedgehog (Mistercoke The Hedgehog)

Ember Wing (Guest) (Ember Wing)

Spinster (wolfpress)

Jossten Hollandice (LunarChrome)

Cannibal The Behemoth-hog (Bass The Echidna)

Nick The Hedgehog (Nick The Hedgehog)

Strike Julius Hedgehog (Strike The Hedgehog)

Maximus Wolf (Shiro Dragon)

Namikconi (Namikconi new sora)

Eva (bluevolleyball)

Now here is a little sneek peek:

Sonic, Knuckles,Silver and Shadow looked down on a bustling city, fighters from all over the world were migrating into the city. Some were moving into hotels and some preferred to sleep in the forest.

Shadow rubbed his chin in wonder ,he and his friends managed to rent an entire city for their tournament. Knuckles timidly tapped on Sonic's shoulder.

Knuckles couldn't stay still "So do we pick our team now!?"

"No besides your ass might try to pick your girlfriend which me and Shadow voted against that!" Knuckles sat at the edge of the cliff to pout. Silver was too busy zooming around to be focused.

Shadow pulled out a crumpled white sheet of paper. This list held the name of every person currently competing in the tournament, Sonic tried to peep from over his shoulder but Shadow would not allow it.

"Stick to your role faker and I will stick to mine' Sonic groaned a picked a black microphone that was connected to two jumbo speakers. Sonic tapped the mike, which signaled that all leaders stand in place. Fighters responded by turning their heads toward the source of noise.

"Now that we got your attention, it's to get down to the reason you all were invited here. The world's first Battle City tournament hosted by yours truly!" Knuckles threw colored pebbles in the air to mimic confetti.


	2. Chapter 2

2.0 here. If you haven't figured this out yet, I will arrange 4 teams composed of 6 fighters and a team leader. This chapter will introduce 6 OC's that will be on Sonic's team. This will work this way for the 3 other teams.

So without further ado, here is Chapter 2 (OC credits at the end of the chapter)

Featured OC's: Miguphin The Echidna, Jossten Hollondice, Maximus Wolf, Karai The Lynx, Crimson Miracle, and Leo Braveheart

Sonic had paid top dollar to make sure that all the visiting fighters had a comforting place to stay. Shadow had suggested that they sleep in the streets but Sonic knew that they had some high strung fighters competing.

Sonic himself had entered the hotel and saw a line of fighters, he wanted to quickly introduce himself so he could convince some of the strongest fighters to join him.

A nearby echidna with strange dark blue eyes and a slick beige jacket observed the hedgehog. He was kñown as _Miguphin_, and he was ready to poke fun of the hedgehog.

He smiled devilishly as a flat surface floated over his palm.

"Chili dog here I come!" He boasted as loud as he could. Meanwhile a large portal appeared under his poor chili dog. A gloved hand swiped the frank.

_Miguphin_ snickered as he ran with the precious cargo in his arms. A wolf with determined green eyes saw the youngster and conjured two flame broadswords. _Maximus _had identified the chili dog thief.

Sonic was mourning for the captured frank until he heard a loud crashing sound that came from the downstairs washroom, he snapped out of it and jetted upstairs. He found _Maximus _covered in a red liquid, and the echidna boy was unconscious.

Sonic just stared " Dude I think I gotta kick you out but since you did saved my baby I can make an exception" _Maximus_ shook the liquid off like a puppy would do.

"This is cherry sauce, I knocked this prankster out" _Maximus _had a low tolerance for foolishness and even lower tolerance for weakness. _Miguphin_ had just woken up from his nap/coma, he already had mixed feelings about the two standing in front of him. Sonic grew eyed when he recognized that all the fighters were charging toward them.

"What the" Sonic's beating heart froze, The people surrounded the three with all of their weapons donned, a certain homosapien with green eyes spotted the azure one with envy.

"Are you the bloke dating Amy Rose?' _Jossten _asked out of completely nowhere, the crowd stopped to hear this, it was more entertaining to watch than whatever they were doing. Jossten stop talking and pulled out a random cherry pie and chunked it at Sonic, he missed with ease.

"ohhhh" the crowd boomed

_Jossten_ laughed and ran start running in place "Well Mr I'm Amy's boyfriend, how about a race, If I win you have to break it off with Amy, it's really simple" _Maximus _took a quick at his watch and when he looked up, the two was already preparing outside by the hotel's gate. _Miguphin_ smirked, he was in the mood to cause more havoc.

The echidna motioned to the fire wolf "Well it was nice wolfy, it really was but I think some mischief is necessary" The kid had already created a elaborate tunnel of rifts that made him able to see every angle of the city and the nearby forest. _Maximus_ was about to maim the guy, until a calm nurturing hand stopped him. She was a lynx with warm yellow eyes and a green tank top, she very toned and fit.

_Karai_ shook her head "Don't bother with him, your wasting your energy and time" _Maximus_ pondered and agreed with her, he was surprised that their was another sane person present.

He extended his hand "Congratulations you are the first reasonable person I've met today!" She laughed and shook his hand.

"Good to know, would you like to come with me to a local tea shop nearby"

"Um.." _Maximus_ found it weird that a another fighter was being kind to him.

"They have Chamomile tea"

"Well it is Chamomile" They broke from the main group and headed for the shop, _Karai's_ combat boots clicked in the dirt, as soon as they got there, it wasn't hard for the two to engage in a stimulating conversation.

She charged up to the counter, with her bills pack tight in her fist "en te vänligen?" The cashier and _Maximus_ did a double take to make sure they heard right. _Karai_ realized her mistake and panicked.

"My bad, I often switch from English to Swedish without me usually noticing!"_ Maximus_ accepted without much convincing, he wasn't the type of guy to judge people by their nationality or past.

The two found a table and start chatting about their lives " You seem pretty interesting, why did you join this tournament?" _Maximus_ asked

"Well you see I'm a member of Team Dark"

_Maximus_ had a expected reaction, surprise and a little bit fear "That's a pretty exclusive team" The team itself had earned a well deserved reputation for being a team that nobody messes with, even Team Hero makes sure to approach with caution.

"Yeah, after a training session with my mentors, Knuckles and Rouge, I heard that my dear sis was competing here as well but I haven't seen her" _Karai_ looked down into her rippling tea

"I know how it is with siblings, they can be a handful but I trust that your sister will find you, I know I would" Karai couldn't help but to smile. Meanwhile an ebony female hedgehog watched them from another table, by just looking at them she could tell they were at her level if not higher. _Crimson Miracle_ loved to defeat really strong opponents, she would go to depths of hell to find an opponent that most people feared. She had gotten info that the wolf was nicknamed the "Firelord" and he was rumored for frying his opponents to nearly nothing.

(Outside The Hotel)

_Jossten_ and Sonic were outside the city, they decided to break their own rules for victory and decided to improvise. Sonic felt beads of sweat completely overtake his face, he was contemplating stopping in the middle of the road to wipe his face off but he knew that _Jossten_ would take the lead with gusto.

"Those two will not see this one coming at all!" _Miguphin_ had set up a giant rift by the finish line, it was a perfect plan, the rift was flat so you couldn't see it unless you we high up. _Miguphin_ had rubbed his hands together like an evil genius would.

A loud booming voice washed over the crowd "Hey, danger ahead!" Sonic and _Jossten_ took heed to this warning and curved by the rift. A skinny lion was sitting in a tree next to him, the most noticeable things about him was his red hoodie with the words "King of Brave" planted on it and his cross sword ruby necklace that glimmered in the sun.

"Dude, you ruined my plan!" The lion used his fist to beat his chest

"Buck up champ someone needed to foil you!" The echidna wasn't even a little amused "By the way, you have a very great power for someone so young, I'm starting to think you may not be so young after all!" _Leo_ winked and descended into the murky forest, he had set up an entire camp when he arrived.

A giant screen appeared in the middle of the city, Shadow was shown holding a set of papers. Every fighters gave their full attention to Shadow, some fighters cracked their knuckles in anticipation. Sonic and _Jossten_ were gasping for air with their legs barely supporting.

Shadow cleared his throat" As some may know my name is Shadow The Hedgehog, I, along with Silver, Knuckles and Sonic have set up a tournament to celebrate our victory over Eggman, so to kick this event off I will introduce Sonic's team"

"I should of picked the team myself" Sonic muttered to himself with his arms crossed

Every fighters was on the edge of their seats "_Crimson Miracle, Leo Braveheart, Miguphin The Enchidna, Jossten Hollandice, Karai The Lynx and Maximus Fox.  
_  
_Maximus_ and _Karai _face palmed, they already doubted their leader before the tournament could even begin. _Crimson_ was excited that she was able to observe the two more closely, and _Miguphin_ was miffed he literally liked nobody on his team.

**Sorry for the late update!**

Credits:

Karai The Lynx (Zany Dragon) (Guest)

Crimson Miracle (TrulyBunny)

Miguphin The Echidna (Lost and Forgotten Memories)

Leo Braveheart (fire assassin)

Maximus Wolf (Shiro Dragon)

Jossten Hollandice (LunarChrome)


End file.
